Gooliope Jellington
Gooliope Jellington is a 2015-introduced character. She does not know who her parents are or what kind of monster she is, for she was created in a lab by a mysterious and yet unknown scientist. She is part of the Freak Du Chic line and will have a main role in the series of webisodes. She is a talented casketball player as well a part of a group of circus performers, the Freak Du Chic. She is all about acceptance and she hates when others are discriminated due to their traits or appearance, as she herself is a victim that feels bad around what she considers regular monsters. Website Bio Description Living the nomadic Freak Du Chic lifestyle has been a total scream so far, but I’m finally ready to solidify a new home among the student bodies of Monster High. Perhaps I’ll even have the chance to unearth my true monster scaritage. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simulacrums Character Background Gooliope was created, as experiment #816 in batch #8708, in an unnamed lab by a scientist that signs as R.S. Unfortunely, the scientist thought that a lab wasn't the right place to raise a baby, considering that as an experiment she would be constantly tested on. So Gooliope was left as a baby in a jar at the staircase of a circus. Adopted by the ringmaster and his wife, she started to grow and grow until she outgrew the jar and was eventually put inside the circus tent, where she grew both in size and in age, cared by the circus crew. Since then she has helped on shows and participated on some herself, but she is also on a mission to find her heritage, since she doesnt know much about it. Eventually she came across Monster High on one of the circus stops and became a student while the circus is on break. Personality Gooliope is a shy girl, who gets easily nervous, specially outside her Scarnival environment, which is where she feels most confortable and accepted. While she doesnt mind being looked at during shows, since thats her job, she is very self-concious when people look at her outside the circus world, since she considers herself an oddity within the other monsters. Gooliope is extremely passionate about circus life and the arts. Born for that life, Gooliope acts like she is performing a show, even when she isn't. Moving from place to place doing stunts, Gooliope is so attached to the Scarnival life that she barely notices her behaviours. She herself said that, when separated from the life of the circus, that the world becomes grey. Appearence Gooliope is massively tall when compared to other characters, specifically 15'2. Her skin is pink and has a gooey texture. She has shoulder length curly hair that is yellow with pink highlights. There are radioactive warning symbols highlighting her blue eyes. Abilities Gooliope has little special abilities, instead she has various biological occurances and possibly many others that she doesn't know of, due to her mysterious heritage. Disease Immunity: Due to have been created in a lab, Gooliope is immune to most diseases. Wobble: '''Whenever she gets mad, nervous or uncomfortable she wobbles like jelly, creating a small earthquake around her that causes disturbances to her surroundings. '''Flexibility: Gooliope's anatomy, that is being made of goo, as well as her circus focused childhood, makes her extra flexible and agile, so much that even without noticing, she moves by doing cartwheels and contorsionisms. Relationships Family Gooliope's biological parents are unknown but currently she is the adopted daughter of the Freak Du Chic's ringmaster and his wife. Because she does not know her 'real' family, she gets sad when she witnesses other people having fun with their families and sometimes forgets that her real family is within the Freak Du Chic crew, who have always cared for her. Friends Due to her nomadic way of life, Gooliope rarely establishes any friendships that don't involve people from her circus, who she considers great friends, and her inferiority complex does not help her break loose and gain friends. As she enrolls at Monster High and meets the ghouls she becomes friends with specifically Frankie Stein, Jinafire Long, Honey Swamp and Toralei Stripe, who helped her when her circus was in need. Timeline * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Gooliope Jellington. * December 31, 2014: Preview photos of the Early 2015 lineup are leaked to the fandom from Swagbucks, revealing Gooliope Jellington. * February 14, 2015: Gooliope Jellington is officially revealed at New York Toy Fair. * May 21, 2015: Gooliope Jellington bio is released in the Monster High website. * May 21, 2015: Gooliope Jellington's artwork is revealed. *June 8, 2015: Gooliope Jellington makes her diary debut in Freak Du Chic Gooliope Jellington's diary. *June 19, 2015: Gooliope Jellington makes her webisode debut in Freak Du Chic Act 1. Notes * Her first name is a reference to the name Calliope, the muse of epic poetry in Ancient Greek mythology. A calliope can also be a musical instrument, based on compressed air (in her first release she wears a calliope on her head). * Reps at Mattel booth during New York Toy Fair 2015 called her the Daughter of The Blob, which could possibly solve the mystery of her heritage. *Her experiment number is 816 8708, numbers that resemble the words BIG BLOB. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simulacrums